Status Quo
by novicewriter23
Summary: After I-Island, the landscape inside UA changed forever, and while fighting side by side to his idol has affected Izuku, the aftermath is most felt by those who were present, and witnessed the New Symbol of Peace


_**GOOOOOOO!**_

Uraraka's shout rang through her mind with such intensity it should have made the classroom tremble, almost as if mid seismic activity. Looking around at her surroundings the classroom seemed particularly unimpressed by the gravitas of her thoughts. Momo felt an unexplained bout of deep irritation. It was almost as if the universe was personally slighting her with its total lack of validation while her world tumbled off a merry cliff.

_To overcome the crisis in front of you…_

The beginning of those famous words had been uttered to death, repeated by the number one hero, All Might in countless interviews and even more numerous fights against villains. They were as iconic as his usual catch phrase signifying his arrival, and she theorized were some of the words which kept modern Japanese hero society whole.

_With everything you got…_

His addition to the mix complicated matters. To put it simply, Midoriya had, in a single night, completely shattered her view of her classmates and their overall relevance to hero society. Two weeks ago, a villain group had attacked I-Island, seeking to steal a Quirk amplifying artifact to sell in the black market. Their leader, Wolfram, used the machine on himself to rival All Might himself in power, with terrifying success.

If it wasn't for her green haired classmate, sitting calmly in his seat as if he didn't do the absolute impossible or if it wasn't that big of a deal, All Might may have… _lost_. As alien as the concept of freaking _All Might_ loosing was to Momo, her logically addicted mind couldn't help but put two and two together. As much as it disturbed her to think it, had Midoriya not acted when he did, they would have all died that night.

_And save people…_

What bothered her the most out of the entire situation, maybe more than even All Might's apparent vulnerability (and wasn't _that_ a concept), was that she couldn't figure out for the life of her how Midoriya became so _disgustingly_ powerful in just a handful of months! Literally two months ago he was breaking his fingers, barely holding off against Todoroki when the latter boy was using half of his power, and now he's running side by side with All Might, fighting shoulder to shoulder. He didn't just contribute to the fight, he was half the reason the two won.

_With a smile on your face…_

When Momo had first met Midoriya four months and an eternity ago, she considered him a shy, timid boy blessed with a Quirk far too powerful for him to ever handle correctly. She saw his inexperience, lack of self-confidence and tendency to place uneven shares of the responsibility on his shoulders as a liability, something that would eventually get him kicked out of the Hero program. In short, her first impression of him had not been good. At all.

_That is what makes…_

Her opinion of him didn't improve much during the combat exercise under All Might, thinking him irrational for believing he could defeat a much more powerful opponent in Bakugo, leaving his teammate to fend for herself against an opponent who outclassed her in mobility, combat experience and skill. Honestly, it was an outright miracle the two had won, a fluke which everyone in the class knew would not be happening again.

_A hero!_

It's no secret to anyone in class 1-A that Midoriya in one of the most committed students to the life of a Hero. He breathed heroes. Learned everything the pros taught at U.A with abandon. Paying almost religious attention to even the most minute detail, no matter how inconsequent it may seem. While his grades were lower than hers and a couple of her classmates, his overall performance far surpassed hers. She ruled the class's listings in the academic sense, but Momo was under no delusion regarding her combat capabilities.

_DOUBLE DETROIT SMASH!_

No matter how Momo looked at it, something didn't add up. No one could possibly question his drive, but there's a difference between being dedicated to firing at All Might size pistons. Right now, barely into their second semester, there was no doubt in Momo's mind about the power ranking in the class.

_GO BEYOND!_

Strongest, in her opinion, stood Shoto. His unwavering control of himself, even in high pressure situations and incredible Quirk placed him comfortably in the top spot. The skill he showed with his ice in the Sports Festival was ridiculous, and now that he's also training his fire side, he's only going to become more powerful.

Second, by a close margin, lied Bakugo. His Quirk is pretty much tailor made for a combat hero and, glaring personality flaws aside, he's the most battle suited of them all.

_**PLUS ULTRA!**_

And then, there was him. Midoriya Izuku. The green haired mystery. He wasn't included on that list because, if Momo was correct…

_**PLUS ULTRA!**_

Because if she was right, if her analysis of what happened on I-Island proved to be correct, Izuku Midoriya is the strongest student at U.A.

Somehow, Midoriya blew past all his peers. Somehow, he shattered the Status Quo of the school.

Class ended and, to her dismay, she found herself unable to pay even the slightest bit of attention. She'd apologize to Ectoplasm-sensei later. Heading to lunch next to Kyoka-chan and Tsu-chan, and ignoring them as well to her embarrassment, she decided to talk to Midoriya the next chance she got. Maybe if they talked about what happened that night, she could clear her head.

_Next time I see him, I'll see if we can talk. I can't be left behind!_

Making sure she had everything packed in her bag and stifling a frustrated sight, Momo headed back to the dorms with a splitting headache. She had been unable to pin down her apparently elusive classmate.

During class, any form of communication was out of the question. Lax as the pros who doubled as their teachers seemed to be, they had zero patience to idle minds and hands during lessons.

Between classes offered no reprieve, he always seemed to have his nose stuck to a book or one of his famous notebooks. Try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to interrupt him.

At lunch, she decided, she would approach him. It was the perfect opportunity to draw him out to a more private place where she could expose her grievances. But even that failed when, as she walked to his table, she noticed the almost _wall_ of people surrounding him.

At his left sat Shoto with an unreadable, definitely unapproachable expression on his scarred face. To Midoriya's right was Uraraka-san cheerfully waving her hands in the air, probably gesticulating a point. Directly in front was the class representative, Iida-san. Straight back. Straight gaze. Straight arm chopping in the air. Kirishima-san and Tsu-chan completed the protective group around her target and Momo realized there was no way to organically approach, insert herself in the conversation and pull him out of the tight group without arousing suspicion.

Which left her spending all day unable to think of anything else other than the thoughts storming in her head, blowing away any and all attempts at concentrating in her classes. By this point she was considering lacing his food and physically removing him to have her talk.

It really wouldn't be _too_ difficult to come up with a tasteless, odorless agent.

She kept her frustrated thoughts, unwillingly, until almost arriving at the newly constructed dorms when she heard a sound.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Coming from her left, from the woods by the dorms came a flat rhythmic noise. Like leather being pounded over and over. Walking over to check if someone needed help with some training she found the target of her ire practicing a simple side kick over and over again, striking a worn looking punching bag tied to a tree with a thick rope.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Each strike came punctuated by a release of air. A count of the amount of kicks in the training session. Each strike came not a moment too soon, nor too late. Every time his leg struck the rope around the bag he counted. The rhythm went undisturbed for a couple of minutes. Momo's ears got used to the relative quiet broken only by the sound of flesh on fabric.

_876, 877, 878._

Each kick would be accompanied by a number and followed by one shot from the opposite leg. The soft glow of the emerald lightning which enveloped him gave an almost dreamy quality to the area around him, bathed in orange light from the setting sun. This, right here, was the moment she had been waiting for.

Let it never be said Momo Yaoyorozu backs down from an opening.

"Midoriya-san, may we please talk?"

* * *

**Hello all! i wanted to say a few things. First, this is the full, completed first chapter to "Status Quo". **

**The previous version was... unfinished due to writer's anxiety. I got a minor attack as i was writing and just published it like that, my first ever publish of ANY kind as a way to... at least say it was published. that I published something. **

**I honestly expected to leave that half chapter there, lying forever forgotten until i noticed i had three comments on the chapter. I feared what i would find but they were positive. You guys actually liked it! I... will admit i cried.**

**That support, those comments gave me back the desire to write, and i realized i had to finish the chapter. So, here it is. For you.**

**I wanted to say thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.**

**I´ll continue the story, and i'll try to post with some regularity. Can't commit to a chapter per week yet, but that's the goal.**

**ENJOY!**


End file.
